An ideal couple
by bobreke
Summary: Хорошо, назови хотя бы три причины, почему это мы идеальная пара? Мы же не выносим друг друга.


**Название****: Идеальная пара**

**Автор: ****bobreke**

**Состояние: законченное**

**Персонажи: Суйгетсу и Карин**

**Жанр: ****романтика**

**Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото**

**Размещение: только с указанием автора**

**От автора: Ценю любые комментарии по моей работе**

С тех пор как команда Така перебралась в Коноху, Суйгетсу пытается убедить Карин почему они идеальная пара. Мечник наконец признался самому себе что любит свою напарницу, однако самое сложное было убедить в этом ее.

- Слушай червь болотный, отстань! Я не хочу тебя слушать, - сказала она, выходя из себя, оттого что сокомандник уже битый час (только за сегодня) ей говорит одно и то же.

- Дура, ты не понимаешь! Только я могу быть твоим парнем, любовником, мужем, называй как хочешь!

- Хорошо, назови хотя бы три причины, почему это мы идеальная пара? Мы же не выносим друг друга, - заявила красноволосая.

- Я назову тебе хоть десять! – воодушевился парень.

- Только опусти тот идиотизм про то, что ты в меня влюблен, я в это никогда не поверю!

- Первое, мы оба практичные. Второе, мы оба попадем в ад, так что даже после смерти будем вместе, и нам не будет одиноко.

- Провести с тобой вечность? Ты что больной? – возмутилась девушка.

- Не думаю что в аду выделяют отдельные миры для тех кто ненавидят друг друга, так что в любом случае мы будем видеться.

- Ладно, хватит про смерть!

- Третье, мы оба ненавистники романтики и слащавых отношений, это облегчит всю нашу совместную жизнь. Четвертое, с твоим характером долго тебя никто терпеть не будет, кроме меня конечно.

- С чего ты взял что тебе это по силам? – задала вопрос Карин.

- Я умею возвращать тебя на землю, скажешь нет? – девушка прокрутила в мозгу все моменты когда слова Суйгетсу действовали на нее как холодный душ.

- У тебя тоже ужасный характер! – сказала красноволосая не захотев признавать его правоту.

- Это пятое, ты единственная у кого выработался иммунитет на меня, - ответил мечник. – Шестое, у нас с тобой будет самый лучший секс.

- Почему это? – расширила глаза девушка.

- Говорят что секс после ссоры - это самый лучший, а мы с тобой ссоримся постоянно. Из этого следует вывод, что у нас постоянно будет самый лучший секс, - спокойно ответил он.

- Глупости, - протянула красная фурия.

- Хочешь проверить? – сказал парень, и хищная улыбка заиграла на его губах.

- Заткнись!

- Ты права, у нас еще будет время… - насмешливо улыбнулся он. Карин уже хотела что-то сказать, но Суйгетсу продолжал, - Седьмое, мы хорошо друг друга знаем. Мы знаем что не любит каждый из нас и…

- Да неужели? Какой же мой любимый цвет?

- Эээ… Главное что мы знаем о том что не любим… А что касается любимого цвета, то его можно узнать во время пребывания на том свете, у нас там будет кучу времени.

- Оставь эти дурацкие шуточки про смерть …

- Тогда вернемся к нашему списку, восьмое, мы оба абсолютно лишены сантиментов. Так что когда убьют меня или тебя, а это когда-нибудь случится, мы не будем сильно убиваться по друг другу или мстить за друг друга, и это нас спасет от множества ненужных проблем. Девятое, у нас будет уникальная возможность ругать последними словами, драться и срываться друг на друге и при этом совершенно не бояться потерять друг друга. Подумай, другие этого не могут.

- Это ты сейчас описал идеальную совместную жизнь? – спросила красноволосая.

- Ну и последнее, - продолжил мечник, проигнорировав ее, - ты единственная девушка из-за которой Хозуки Суйгетсу захотел рискнуть своей жизнью.

Карин не нашла что ответить на последнее:

- Я…я…. – вдруг мечник обнял девушку и прошептал ей на ухо:

- Останься со мной… Я смогу сделать тебя намного счастливее чем Саске… Поверь…

- И я ему поверила!

- Ух ты бабушка! А он и вправду сделал тебя счастливой? – спросили девочки лет пятнадцати.

- Еще как! Хотя мы с ним часто ссорились, а иногда даже и за кунаи брались, но я ни на минуту не пожалела о том что тогда осталась! - ответила дряхлая старушка очень отдаленно напоминавшая ту энергичную молодую Карин.

- И что все вышло именно так, как он говорил, прям все-все? – задала вопрос белокурая внучка старушки.

- Нет, одно все-таки не сбылось… - грустно проговорила седая женщина.

- Что? – хором спросили они.

- Он сказала что мы лишены сантиментов, и что не очень-то будем страдать когда потеряем друг друга. Я никогда особо не верила в рай или ад, однако вот уже двадцать один год три месяца и восемь дней я молю Бога послать за мной, чтобы наконец попасть в ад и встретиться с вашим дедушкой снова, - ответила она, а внучки крепко обняли старушку.

- Бабуля, а у вас и вправду был самый лучший секс? – спросила красноволосая девочка. Карин расхохоталась.

- Это не то, о чем должны говорить бабушки с внучками, - лукаво произнесла она, и девушки поняли ответ.


End file.
